Chapter Four- I Want Me Gold
by DarklordRhino84
Summary: It's a cross over between Deadly Inn and the Leprechaun
1. Chapter 1

Days go by and the couple is about to leave for home. The wife goes outside to the pond to sneak a cigarette, her husband believes she had quit. While out there she hears a splash and a giggle. She puts her cigarette down and decides to investigate. She goes to the water and sees a little hat floating, she reaches for it and when she does she's grabbed and pulled into the water. Scared and soaked she starts to scream and heads for the shore. She gets a little closer to the house and she slips, breaking her ankle. The leprechaun comes out of the water and slowly walks to her, she screams as loud as she can. Everyone inside the house hears and runs to her aide. They come out only to see her floating in the air, he asked one last time "where's me gold?". She doesn't have an answer due to not knowing so he snaps her neck, she instantly dies. The leprechaun disappears, they go inside and talk about what they're going to do. In the middle of the conversation a voice speaks up and says maybe we should give him what he wants, they look to see who said and see the leprechaun sitting in their huddle. Everyone screams and runs separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Sophia, the eleven year old girl, was asked by her mother if she'd like to go shopping with her. She gets up in excitement and leaves for the day. They come home and are greeted by dad, he seemed to be in a rough mood. They get through dinner with awkward conversations between mother and father. Suddenly there is an argument on the second floor stair case, father is accusing her of taking her medicine inappropriately. Mother goes to show him that she hasn't by taking her bottle of pills out. All of a sudden mother hears a quiet giggle from a distant room as her daughter comes running to her side up the stairs, the pills go flying and as if it was magic a few go under Sophia's feet. She loses her balance and slides down the stairs. She tumbles as she screams but by the time she reaches the bottom floor there is no noise. Mother and father run to her side to find their babies neck slumped to the side, it was broken during the fall. The police are called then the ambulance comes to take the body away. Father packs his belongings and is never seen again then the mom hears the leprechaun voice say I want me gold then a evil laugh happens mom heard something


	3. Chapter 3

Days go by and the couple is about to leave for home. The wife goes outside to the pond to sneak a cigarette, her husband believes she had quit. While out there she hears a splash and a giggle. She puts her cigarette down and decides to investigate. She goes to the water and sees a little hat floating, she reaches for it and when she does she's grabbed and pulled into the water. Scared and soaked she starts to scream and heads for the shore. She gets a little closer to the house and she slips, breaking her ankle. The leprechaun comes out of the water and slowly walks to her, she screams as loud as she can. Everyone inside the house hears and runs to her aide. They come out only to see her floating in the air, he asked one last time "where's me gold?". She doesn't have an answer due to not knowing so he snaps her neck, she instantly dies. The leprechaun disappears, they go inside and talk about what they're going to do. In the middle of the conversation a voice speaks up and says maybe we should give him what he wants, they look to see who said and see the leprechaun sitting in their huddle. Everyone screams and runs separate ways.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon everyone calms down and finds each other in Sophia's bedroom, they begin to talk about what he wants and why he thinks it's in the Inn. During the conversation the Inn Keepers daughter tells her to admit what she's done. She tells her daughter that she'd never tell and it wasn't her fault because she didn't know the gold was attached to a monster. The others hear her and begin to question her, she explains she found the gold outside in the woods under the remains of a fallen apple tree. She thought it was fake gold at first then when she realized it was real she sold it to fix up the Inn. Everyone becomes angry and make plans to get out and leave. The leprechaun comes in the room and says they better tell him or they are all dead. The guest screams to him that it was the Inn keeper and that he should only kill her. He walks over to her and begins to torture her. Suddenly he feels a presence, he looks over his shoulder to sees Sophia. He tells her it's none of her business, she disappears only to turn up right behind him. He is thrown across the room, he gets up and runs to her. He grabs her by the throat and squeezes, he leans over her and says you should have given me the gold. Her mother hits him over the head with a chair, he waves his hand knocking her unconscious. His attention goes back to Sophia, he continues to choke her. Despite her being dead he still had enough powers to attack her. The mother comes to and remembers the clover in her pocket, she searches around for something to get it in him. She finds her daughters sling shot in her toy box. She grabs the sling shot and put the clover in it. She yells "Hey, Mighty Mouse!", he looks up and sees the mother aiming for him she tells him "See you in Hell!". She shots the clover directly into the back of his throat, he swallows it and begins to make weird noises. He becomes puffy and gets larger, his last words "I'll be back for Me gold" then explodes everywhere. The mother looks at the daughter and hugs her, the daughter tells her that her time is almost up and that she knew it wasn't the mother's fault for her death, it was the leprechaun's. With tears in her eyes she disappears smiling, all that's left is a whisper " I love you mom". The guest come into the room to see the Inn keeper on the floor with a smile. They pick up all the pieces of the leprechaun, put it in a bag and take as a group they take the bag to the pond. They tie a cinder block to the bag and toss it in. They joke about how no one will be swimming in the pond anymore as they get into the car to head home. The mother is alone in the house years later and hears a giggle then a voice saying "I want me gold". To be continued...


End file.
